sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kasumi White
Name: Kasumi White Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Christianity, gymnastics, sometimes anime and marksmanship (Lance's influence) Appearance: Kasumi looks like she would be an ideal nun when she grows up. Her black hair is braided towards the center of her head, but doesn’t grow into a ponytail; she also has some short, thin bangs draping her forehead. She has Asiatic eyes, slightly larger than normal, but still bearing the black color that all Japanese seem to have. She’s 5’6” with an average build, and wears a C-cup bra, but otherwise dresses quite conservatively, in a long skirt and vest with a bow tie… come to think of it, she wears a typical Japanese schoolgirl uniform, but by choice! The main difference is the silver crucifix that she keeps on a gold chain around her neck. Biography: Kasumi was the daughter of an American man and his immigrant Japanese wife, along with her twin sister Megumi. She was always the timid one compared to Megumi’s outspoken tomboyishness and athleticism, but she managed to gain a bit of confidence after meeting Lance Adams in elementary school. He consoled her during one of her worst days, and continued to spend time with her after she got better. The three of them rounded out each other well, leading them to believe that they were a perfect trio. But one day, when Kasumi and Megumi were twelve, they were riding in their parent’s car, frantically trying to locate Lance, when they got into a horrific accident. Both of the parents survived with only minor injuries, and Kasumi was completely unscathed, but Megumi was not so lucky. It was upon realizing the extreme difference in their fates, and after talking with the minister at her church, that Kasumi first took the idea of God seriously, and studied the Bible as though her life depended on it. When Lance was finally found, she was shocked that he had to eat part of another man’s leg to stay alive, and prayed her first prayer for his sake. It took a while for her to get over Megumi's death, but she made peace with it before entering high school, knowing that she could meet her again if she had faith in Christ. Lance and Kasumi stuck together even as they entered high school. Some joked that they made an interesting couple, but there was no truth to those rumors during their freshman year. During the following summer, however, Kasumi was charmed by another student at Hobbsborough. The date turned sour, however, when her date couldn't take no for an answer. It was quite fortunate for her that Lance burst into the room with a gun, scaring off her date. From that moment the two began dating. Kasumi is grateful for Lance standing up for her and supporting her, but she expresses concern over the dark entertainment choices he sometimes makes (black comedies and certain books) and hates it when he gets angry at other peopleThey get affectionate sometimes, but Kasumi has told Lance that she doesn't want premarital sex, and he respects her wishes. Advantages: Due to her sharing of hobbies with Lance, she has grown to enjoy gymnastics, and is in decent shape for a girl her age. She has also been practicing shooting with Lance, although she does not enjoy the prospect of using a gun on a human being. Disadvantages: Kasumi is a born-again Christian, and a strict follower of the Bible, especially that pesky 'Thou shalt not kill' commandment. She has a fondness for many people around her and hates conflict, trying to fix what is broken, according to the Bible. Her moral restrictions are even more severe than Lance's, and it will takt a great deal to get her to kill. Number: Female Student No. 7 --- Designated Weapon: Shovel Conclusions: One of those religious types, eh? Unless she suddenly snaps and believes she's going on a crusade and purging the island of sinners in the name of the Lord or something, I don't think she'll last very long. She may follow the "thou shalt not kill" commandment, but most of the competition sure won't. The above biography is as written by Doink. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Collar detonated '''Collected Weapons: '''Shovel (issued weapon, to Peter Rosenthal) '''Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Kasumi woke up at the Church, where also Ali Grayston, Edgar Judah, Adam Amato, Mariavel Varella and Roland Kelly were. The first thing she did was to shout for her boyfriend Lance Adams. Ali was annoyed by that and lectured her that it was stupid to do that, after that she left. Kasumi then witnessed Adam Amato threatening Mariavel with his gun and asked him to put the gun down. After the announcement played and everybody but her, she was confused by the announcement and stood there, screaming for Lance. Then her collar detonated. End-game Evaluation: I don't think she understood the rules. She should've read my guide instead of the bible. Memorable Quotes: *''"Lance"'' Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Kasumi. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Another Day In Homeroom (Incomplete) *A Man In The Ladies Room *Two Friends Version II: *The Sands of Time Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kasumi White. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students